


The Human and The Prince

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Abe - Freeform, Bethmoora, Death, F/M, Hellboy - Freeform, OC, Romance, nuada and you, nuala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Relationships: Nuada (Hellboy)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The elf lair

You were swimming in an ocean of people that were running to take the next subway so they could get in time to their jobs, homes and families, everyone there seemed in a hurry that you were not on it because your job time had finished just a hour ago after giving your father the reports about the new alliance between the pack of werewolves and the clan of vampires that lived in the city and were causing trouble because of territory that each one of the groups would live. It was a long negotiation but in the end of the day the werewolves got Brooklyn and the vampires Queens, and everyone seemed happy with that so you just asked them to sign an accorded and then you leaved the two groups alone but with the promise that they were going to be reallocated tomorrow in the morning for the wolfs and in the night for the vampires so both could have no problem by moving to their new territory.  
Their new home like it was going to be to you the base of North Ireland where you were going to be sent by your father because he did not wanted to get you in danger or trouble because in your last dangerous mission when Liz blow up in flames so she could kill all the Rasputin’s creatures you tried to cover yourself from the fire but still your left arm got burn so badly that if it was not for the doctors of the base then probably you probably would had lost your left arm completely so because of that your adoptive father Tom Manning was worried all the time for your next missions and slowly took you out from the big missions and made you practically the secretary of the base, you had to buy coffee for the important people of the place, informing the agents about their new missions, etc. And all that while you just were started to see your life be not the one you wanted or dream of.   
You wanted adventure and danger, but you could not have it in the base so sometimes after your job in the base was done you sneaked out of that place with one magical map of the library —that Blue give you when he found you looking for it after your father told you that you could not go far away from the base where you live, because it was dangerous and someone could hurt you, and you keep it as your little dirty secret and Abe’s— that show you not only where you were but also where the magical places were like the Troll Market under the Brooklyn Bridge, the place where you wanted to go one day before you leaved the base forever but not today because you found out in the map that there was a secret places that belonged a long time ago to the children of the earth. The elves of Bethmoora that you did not know if today they were extinct or not and you could find an elf in the place you wanted to go but still you wanted to risk yourself to that idea because you had a feeling that you were meant to be there, like if something inside you was guiding you to that place without a good reason but still you wanted to go.

So when your magic map changed from the map of the Elm Brooke Street to the one of the Elm Station when you enter into the subway you watched how the symbol of a golden tree appeared in the men’s and woman’s bathroom of the station, and that is how you knew where you had to go to enter into the magical and abandoned place that was hidden behind those embalmed walls of the woman’s bathroom or more likely to the center cabin of the five road of cabins that were inside of that room.  
The room that you after a few minutes of walking on the subway station —without paying attention to anyone that was around you and passing through people without caring of crashing into the persons who had in your way or the insults that those strangers give you when that happened— you finally enter into and found out that the only one of the cabins that were closed and occupied and you thought that was because of the fact that someone was there but when you approached yourself to the cabin before you could knock three times in the door you felt like you stepped in something, something that made you look down and see a dirty piece of paper that said “Out of service” and not only had a piece of tape in top but also was in front of the closed door that made you think in that because it was a magical entrance to an abandoned elf lair it was obviously blocked from the humankind.  
But that was not going to stop you because since you were a baby you knew how to crawl to putted yourself on the floor and without caring about ruining you white t-shirt and nice sky-blue jacket you just brought yesterday you started to crawl into the cabin where after a few movement you found out that inside of that cabin there was not even a toilet inside of there and the only thing that you could see in there was a graffiti of a golden tree and the typical flush button of the toilet in a panel the made of plastic and the button made of metal that you did not push because you saw the panel of the button was a little bit out of the wall and you immediately approached to it so you could feel a little and cold wind getting out of the panel so the panel must be the key to the secret elf lair, and the only thing you needed to do was turn that panel to the right like in you always do with your bedroom’s door.  
So, without thinking twice you did it and when the panel went from horizontal to vertical you hear a sound like a crunch and then you saw how the wall in front of you split in half and started to torn apart. Letting in that way a rectangular door to what do you believe was an old part of the ways of the subway that was without use for years and years, the place was dark, cold and water was falling from the cracks on the ceiling but you did not felt afraid in that place because what guide you to that —the feeling that you always have when you need to find something— was making you want to go forward and look for what is was waiting for you in that place. A person or something, but you need to find it.  
And that made you get away from the secret entrance that you where in and start to investigate the place in front of you, in which you started to walk following just your senses and a sound, a sound of grunts from what you thought was a beast. A big beast with a metal arm that —after a few minutes walking in the elf lair— you found looking after a double stone door that conduct you to what you were looking for, you could feel it inside of you. That beast that looked like a troll was in your way to your destiny, to find the person that you were looking for —and yes now you knew what you were looking for and wanted to know who he or she was—. So when you he was about to look into your direction —because he was looking around to see if someone was disturbing the peace of that quiet and old place or was an intruder trying to hurt the person that was behind that double door— you quickly hide behind a concrete column and lower yourself until you were kneeled on the floor with a few rocks in front of you that were big and small but also a good distraction for the troll, so without thinking twice you took a rock that had the size of your palm and with a quick view in direction of the beast —that was looking at his right and not in your direction— you throw the rock as far as you could.

Making the troll growl with anger and then left his spot on the front of the double door so he could follow noise that the rock made when it hit the floor, which give you enough time to get out of your hiding spot and run towards the entrance of the elf lair —that had a golden tree in de middle made of metal— that had no door handles so you decided to test your luck and started to push the left door with all the strength you had and that opened the door with a velocity that made you fall on the floor and said:  
—Auch… —. Before starting to stand up and clean off the dirty on your clothes, like you did not do it when you finished to crawl into the cabin of the woman’s bathroom, so in that way you could move forward to the interior of the lair, closing the door behind you, or most likely a training space and also a dining room and maybe the space of a mechanic. A mechanic that worked in old metal artefacts that you did not know what they were but still you did not care because when you saw swords and spear hanging from one of the walls you could not help yourself from approaching to them and look at them with an amaze look on your eyes that made you stare the weapons for a few moments before hearing the door that was steps behind you opened and made you run in direction to the a bunch of stairs that were in the left side of the room and that you started to climb up so you could get away from the troll that you listed growling when he enter in the lair that you abandoned so you could go to next floor of the old place that you were in just to find three doors, one with a golden tree on it and the two others with nothing on it.   
And you knew that you should had gone to one of the doors with nothing on them but your feelings were much stronger that your will, so you enter into the room with the golden tree and regret it almost immediately because of the fact that someone was there, a pale, muscular and white and yellow haired man that was putting what it that looked like a homemade and blue ointment in his right side that was next to some dirt and bloody rangs that made you think where they came from or if was because of the mysterious man or elf was injured. And you wanted to help him because you felt that you had to but when he said:  
—What do you want Stillyne? I am occupied right now, if you do not have something to say to me then leave but if you have something to tell me then do it, I want to rest so hurry up. —. And made you froze into the spot where you opened your mouth and then shut it in the same instant before irritated the stranger and made him say… — Are you going to answer me Stillyne or… —. And froze into his place, in the bed he was in and where he saw you like he almost had seemed a ghost. But that did not scare him at all because before you knew he stand up from the bed and grabbed a knife that was in the night table on the left of the bed and pointed at you at the same time he said… — Who are you and what are you doing in my home you filthy human? —. Before starting to approach himself to you and made your body finally react and opened the door behind you so you could run down the stairs to go to the entrance and scape from the stranger that did not follow you down into the lair because maybe he knew that the troll that was looking after the door of the place was already waiting for you in the end of the stairs and without thinking twice he throw, literally throw, his metal hand in your direction and without been able to stop him he grabbed your head and throw you to the other side of the lair and into the wall from you fell to the floor where you hitted your head so hard that you lost consciousness almost immediately.

Leaving you in the darkness where you did not know you if you were going to scape after this.


	2. Prince Nuada, Silver Lance

You head hurts like hell and you felt a little bit dizzy but now you were waking up, after hitting with your body and head a wall and then the floor and losing consciousness that now you were slowly recovering while your eyes opened also slowly to see how the light that entered from the ceiling that had a sewer in the center of it and gived the lair what seemed to be the only natural light that was present in that place that showed you the time of day. That showed you how the dusk was covering the city of New York and if you did not leave the place you knew you still were in your father not only was going to be very worried about knowing that you left the base without telling him where you going and leaving your communicator behind so no one could find you and get you in trouble.  
But the trouble was not been grounded by you adoptive father but was the fact that when you woke up completely you saw not only the troll that smashed you into the wall of the lair but also the strange man that now was all dressed up and watching you with an angry that could had scare you if you did not had saw him in the eyes or be brave enough to tell yourself that the feeling that you had inside of you was growing strong and more stronger was the reason of why you were there and you are not going to leave that place until you find the person you were looking for.  
—Who are you? What are you doing here? How you were able to find this place? —the man with white and yellow hair asked you, with a firm and still angry voice that told you he was not there to make friends because you invaded his home and now, he was furious.  
—I’m thirsty, can I have some water? —you respond, when you felt like your throat was drier than before and you needed something to drink before answering all the questions of the man in front of you who give you a creepy and little smile before getting up from his chair, he was placed with his back facing forward, and heading to the lair’s table where you followed him with your gaze almost at the same time you notice how there was a cup and a golden metallic jar on it and that the stranger used that last object to pour some water into the cup in order to fulfill your desire and give you something to drink.  
So when he approached to you and extend you the cup you tried to take it but you found out that you were tied to a chair and could not move your arms or your legs, you could not defend yourself in any way so the man in front of you laughed and then splashed the water in your face leaving you in a little shock were you quickly recovered from it just so you could look the stranger in the eyes and say:  
—Thank you, that was a little bit refreshing. —. With simplest voice you could use in the moment when you wanted to be angry with the guy in front of you, but you knew you could not do it because what was the point, you putted yourself in that situation and now you had to get out of it with your own hand. — Now can I get real water? Like, in my mouth instead of my entire face. Please? —you continue, with a little with of a snarky voice that made the pale man in front of you angrier and scream at you:  
—Silence you holed and filthy human! Respond to my questions before I throw you to the lines of the long carriage you call subway.   
—Okey, okey, okey. You want me to shut up or you want me to respond to your questions? You are so undecisive that you confuse me. So, decide which option you want, and I will respond everything you want, or I will shut up until you release me from this chair and let me leave this place. —you said feeling funny because of the still angry face that stranger in front of you had and that in that moment toke off from behind him a knife and pointed at you with a threating gesture that obviously said “Don’t test me or I will kill you” but even if the knife was size medium and sharp you felt like you have been threated by a puppy. And that did not scare you at all because you have been in worst scenarios and this one was not from the other world.  
—Do not test me your stupid human or I will take your tongue out of your mouth with my knife unless you answer my questions. —the golden eyed man threated you and made you smile knowing that he was really thinking that would scare you and made you do anything he wanted but that was not the case because you had the feeling that he was not dangerous, he maybe had killed people in the past but somehow, he was a good man. You knew it and you feel it, and your feelings never were wrong.   
—My name is Mary Margaret Manning, I am an agent from the BPRD, Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, and I am here because I was bored. In my work they don’t let me do some much of action things like fighting a supervillain or something like that so when I’m off work, I visit magic places like this one with a magic map I possess, I thought this was an abandoned place of the children of the earth, so I decided to enter here to learn more about this place and the elves. I am not here to hurt anyone, I just wanted to learn about I think your people, if you are an elf, and I enter here by a secret passage in the woman’s bathroom of the Elm Station. And if you do not believe me then in the right pocket of my jeans you can find the map I use to get in here, this has every magical place and lair in the city of New York. —you finally respond, after getting out of your mind return to the real world where you were still tied to the chair in which you were siting and waiting for the stranger that, like you said before, suspected was an elf to untied you and leave you free so you could go home before Red and Blue came for you and had to do a big drama of this situation. — And who are you by the way other than a grumpy man with white and golden hair, which looks nice. Which hair products you use for your hair? I am extremely interested. —you continue, with a voice that was between the sarcasm, fun and the normal tone you used to all the bad guys that kidnapped you once and you knew could kick their asses before they could say “what the…”.  
—I am the Prince Nuada, Silver Lance. Son of the King Balor of Bethmoora and your filthy human are invading my home and you will die for it. —the elf said with an angry voice that made you know he was still serious even if you were making fun of him just to kill time while you thinked in a plan to scape and never ever come back to that place.  
—And how you are going to kill me? With your butter knife, one of your swords, your silver lance, kindness or those golden eyes of yours that made a girl cream her panties. —you said almost laughing at his comment because you knew he would not kill you unless both of you flighted till death, and that was not going to happen because you still knew he was not going to hurt you in any way possible. He will forgive you and let you go; you knew it and you felt it.  
—Shut up you mortal! —Nuada shouted, in the moment when he immediately approach himself to you and with his knife I tried to cut your neck in one fell swoop but you went faster and threw yourself with your chair back and fell to the floor with your back taking your seat with you, which did not break but made the elf laugh because of your attempt to try to stay alive in that moment where you flighted with the tides on your wrists that you were not able to set free. Maybe because the rope was very tight or because you were in the floor on your back and could not do so much in that position which you tried to change turning yourself and the chair to the right but still did not getting any luck in that point when you felt the metal hand of the troll that protected the lair on you between your back and the chair’s which he grabbed so he could lift you up in the air and left you right in the position you were before, all of this while Nuada laughed because he consider funny the fact you tried to scape but because of the rope that was tied too tight around your wrist and legs did not help you in that objective in particular.  
So, the prince approached himself again to you and hold his knife against your neck so he could finally kill you, he was about to murder you, but you were not afraid. You were never afraid of the death, so you just closed your eyes and waited until you felt how he grabbed your dark browned hair and pull it so he could make you look up before putting again his knife in your throat with the intention of finally doing what he wanted to do but not doing it because after a few moments the only thing he did was to take away the knife off your neck and grab the cleavage of you V neck t-shirt and pull it down so he could pass the edge of his knife on your skin and made you bleed a little. Not much but you could see the black blood you always had getting out of your body and staining your t-shirt in that instant.  
—You are not human, not at all. You are something else. —the prince said with a surprised voice that made you stop looking at your injurie and look his eyes that made you know he was in shock because he wanted to kill you, he wanted to do it so bad but now he regretted it because he just told you that you were not human. But you were you are sure that he was wrong, there was nothing special about you except that you were very sensitive but nothing more, even the color of your blood was normal because when your arm got hurt, they could do was use to save it was a magic potion that made your blood black forever so apart from that there was not magic powers, fire getting out your hands or the rest of your body, breathing under the water and not red skin. You were not especial in any way possible so in respond to the words of the elf you said:  
—I am a human; I am not especial. Not at all, my blood is just black because a magic potion that my father and some doctors used on me to save my arm. I was injured a time ago and my left arm has burning scars that I could show you that, I am not special.  
—You smell like death. —Nuada reply, with a simple voice that made your frowning frown because of the idea of him talking about how you smelled when you did not have many options of how to make your clothes stay clean and without a horrible smell while you were crawling under the door of the cabin of a bathroom which was not so clean like people wanted to think about the subway stations of New York City.  
—Hey, I shower myself before coming here, it is not my fault that the woman’s bathroom was not exceptionally clean like your little lair. —you said to him with an angry voice that made him know that even if you did not smell las jasmines and roses you still tried to smell and look presentable everyday of your life even in front or an enemy or maybe a friend like the prince that in this moment was looking at you like you were the most exotic thing in the world. Like he just found out a new breed of giraffes or another animal in the world or maybe a magical creature.  
—Give me your hand. —he said to you, almost demanding something you could not give him. But not because you did not want to but because you were still tied to the chair and could not give it to him.  
—I cannot. —you responded, while you accommodate yourself in the chair in a way that you wanted to show him how much you could not move because of the ties on your arms and leg that had you immobilized on that place where you were now in front of and elf prince that really did not capture you message because when you got out of you mind, he said to you:  
—Why? —. And made you sight because you could not think that even if he were threating you to kill you just minute ago now, he was acting like his brain was slow even if you knew that was not the case with him, because for you he was the smartest person you saw in the entire world.  
—Because you tied my arms to the chair you idiot. —you said to him almost screaming you words and making him react to the fact that you were right, you could not hold his hand because you could not move yours at all. And he had to take a moment to realize what are you talking about and remember about those ties that were in your arms and legs and he probably put in there but was so concentrated in threating to kill you that he forgot for a moment that you could not do something about it.  
—Yes, you are right. And I will untied you but just only your arms and do not try to scape, if you do it I will kill you. —the prince said, in the moment that he slowly started to walk into the back of your chair with his knife in hand so in that way he could cut the ties that were holding your hands captive so in that way he could free them and let you take his left hand with your right and see how in that moment he started to look like he was analyzing something and after a minute or two he let go your hand look at you again like he just so a ghost but did not say anything.  
He just untied your legs and give you again his hands so in thar way you could take it and get up of your chair before you saw how Silver Lance bow in front of you and told you:  
—I am so sorry Ms. Manning. It was not my intention to treat you so badly if I had knew who you were, please forgive and spear my life from the death. —. Like you were a princess, and he was just a peasant begging for his life to be safe from the punishment he was going to have right now.  
—I will not going to hurt you, Nuada. I just want to get the hell out of here, and by the way how can I get out of here? —you said to him still a little bit in shock because of his words but remembering that you had to go home and had no time in finding out about what the elf was talking about so you could do it tomorrow in your free day that you had on that specific date.  
—Yes, you can go away from here just the way you enter. The door normally it must be closed from the outside, but I believe it is still open if some else did not close it. I will escort you if you want and make sure you get to your palace safe, princess. —Nuada responded, making you again more confuse that before because he was still trying to treat you like a person from a royal family, but he was the prince not you.  
—There is no need to. I will go home alone, thank you Nuada. You are more kind that I imagined before. —you quickly reply, knowing that even if you wanted to know more about the prince in front of you it was probably that if he escorted you to the base your father will ask who he was and where you had been for a couple of hours while he was doing other things than watch over you so you could not scape from your home. But if saw Nuada then he would sent you directly to Ireland and you wanted to see the prince again. Because you finally found out that he was the reason that why you were there and wanted to know more about it but you had to wait until you could get some quality time with him and found out what was the reason of why you got yourself in the elf’s life.  
—Very well princess, I hope we meet again. Have a nice afternoon. —Nuada said, in the moment you got out of your mind and saw how the man in front of you took your hand and kiss it before letting it go and making you blush a little like an idiot before quickly saying:  
—See you later prince. —. And practically run away from the lair and the man in front of you and his troll friend who waved his hand in a goodbye, but you did not see it because you were very concentrated in going away from that place and return to Blue room so in that way you could talk to him about Nuada and made him promise to keep it on secret because if your father knew about your prince then he will never let you see him.

But wait, you just said “your prince”?


	3. Donuts

—So, they would be three dozen of donuts with filling. Six of matcha and white chocolate, six vegans with fruit filling, four chocolate donuts with caramel sauce inside, three of strawberry and…  
You were not listening to him, not to the guy that prepared your order because you were just listening to your own feelings. Because it has been just a week since you meet Prince Nuada, and now you did not know what to do because you did find what you were looking for but since then you felt a little bit off. Like you did not need more adventure anymore, like if your all world had finally found peace and now you did not felt the necessity of doing anything. You felt ready to leave New York and go to North Ireland but that was because after your father found out about your little adventure got you some bodyguards to protect you or most likely to babysit you all day until you had to go to sleep you could not see Nuada, you did not mentioned to him anything of that but somehow you missed him.  
It was like your real place was with him, like you belonged at his side even if you met each other just seven days ago. And now that your punishment was over you took a break of the base and walked to a donut place called “Mr. Sugar” that had the best donuts in the all city and maybe you could give some to your new elf friend and the troll that protected him and his home, you did not know if elves and trolls ate donuts but it was worth trying so in that way you could see him again. Because after all this time you could not take your mind out of his face, he was handsome, and you could not denied it but there was something in him that made you feel different. He made you feel like you belonged somewhere in the world, not in the base as you thought but at some place near him.   
—It will be twenty five bucks. —the boy in the register said, and made you get out of you mind and go back to the reality where you said:  
—Okey, just give me a second. —. And started to look at your bag for your wallet that after a few moments you pull out so in that way you could take a few bills and hand it over to the cashier who took them, count them and give you a smile as well your food that you took before hearing him say… — Have a sweet day. —. And give him a smile so in that way you could say a muted goodbye and walk in direction of the entrance of the subway that was just to blocks away from the shop and was for your fortune the one that belonged to the Elm Brooke Station, the place where Nuada live and where you wanted to go.

*****

So again, you founded yourself in the center of the subway not knowing really what to do because you wanted to go with him but you where a little bit scares because maybe he had forgotten you, maybe he just would not even remember you by the time you saw him. Because you felt like it has been so long that maybe he was at you for leaving him behind, but he threated to kill you when you met, and his friend smashed you against a wall.  
You did not had reasons for coming back but still wanted to because somehow you missed him, because he was a part of your life now and you could not just walk away from him. Your feelings made you to go directly to him and now you had to go back because it was what they wanted so now that you were on the subway without thinking even a little you just walk in direction of the woman’s bathroom of the station, which for your fortune was completely empty so in that way no one could see you push your donut’s boxes inside of the out of service cabin and crawl in the same direction so you could —after a few seconds— stand up and grab your sweets before opening the secret entrance to Nuada’s lair with one hand and walk inside of it.

Walk in direction of the double and made of stone door that was still being guarded for the troll you met a week ago and that you did not wanted to distract to enter inside of the prince’s home anymore because you knew that if you could be friends with the elf then he would be able to be her friend too because you knew that all friends of Nuada could be friends yours.  
So, in that moment you did not hide behind a concrete column but instead you walked directly towards him and when he saw you, he growled before you could smile and say:  
—Hey there big boy, do you remember me? I am Mary Margaret. I met the prince a week ago, you know. The Prince Nuada, the hot elf that lives here with you. —. But the troll did not responded to you with words just with growls before pointing with his right finger the boxes that you had carried until that place where you took the first box on top of the three ones that you had and hand it to him so in that way, he could take it while you said… — This are donuts of vanilla with sugar on top, some of lemon pie and the last ones are made of strawberries and raspberries. Your ca have them, I but them for you and Nuada to share. I have other flavors and if you let me in, I will give you one of each flavor. So…we have a deal? —. With a little smile on your face that you wanted to use to gain some sympathy from the troll who opened the box in front of you and took one vanilla donut and eat it before growling in what seemed like a happy growl that made you smile again before seeing how he opened the stone door a little with a silent message that you could enter in the lair and see Nuada. — Thank you very much, enjoy the donuts man. —you said then, before going through the door and entering in the home of the prince.

In the exact moment where the silver lance of Nuada almost touched your face and you freeze on the spot before the prince could see what he had done before kneeling in front of her —or most likely just a few steps away from her— and say:  
—Princess, I am so sorry. Please forgive my actions, I was practicing and did not know that you were going to be here on a visit today. You want something to drink? I can prepare tea if you want to or give you water or juice. Or are you hungry? I must go to the market for food tomorrow, but I have enough to make us something. —. With a quick voice that made you see how he was trying to be polite with you even if just seven days ago he wanted to kill you because you were a human and let you go for a reason that you did not know at all. Just the fact that he seemed happy to see, like he has being waiting for your arrival.  
—It is okey. I came unannounced but anyway there is nothing to forgive, and do not worry about the tea. I came with a little for both of us and your friend and some snacks, human snacks called donuts. And bring here different flavors, we have vegans’ ones, some of matcha and, just sugar, chocolate and…  
—Wait, did you said chocolate? —the prince said to you, interrupting your words but making you smile because of his happy mixed with surprise face that looked like he was a little boy telling him that Santa was coming to give him his Christmas present himself all the way from the North Pole. — I did not had any chocolate in centuries. —he says while you approached yourself to the only table in the lair and put the two boxes of sweets on there before taking the third one off the second one so in that way you could open the pink box and take a napkin from the inside and then a chocolate donut with caramel filling that you handed to the elf who watch you for a moment before just take it slowly from you hand so in that way you could take a vegan donut and started to eat it without thinking twice and just watching how Nuada started to eat his donut before seeing you in the eyes like he just found out about the secrets of the universe or maybe someone just give him a little puppy and could not support the cuteness of that creature.   
—I think someone would be obsess with chocolate now. —you laugh happy for the fact that he liked a human food when he surely before meeting you hated humans and wanted to kill anyone that entered in his home and was a human. — You can take other, there are plenty of them and could bring you more tomorrow just you have to say so and I will bring you all the ones you want. —you say to him while you took out of you bag a thermos full of tea and three metal cups that you filled with that drink before giving one to Nuada who took the cup and drink it until it was empty and extend it to you so you could fill it again while he said:  
—It will be a great pleasure to have you here most often princess. —. And you smiled to him before filling his cup again and taking your own so in that way both of you could enjoy your teatime.

*****

The time that you did not counted but you did not care at all because after a week of feeling nothing now you felt everything, you felt happy and excited to be in presence of Nuada. He made you smile and laughed at his terrible jokes, you knew he was not a joker at all but at least he tried to do so because he wanted to make you smile and not notice that he only left a chocolate donut for his troll friend Mr. Wink that joined to you and the prince so in that way you could the three of you could have a nice time together before seeing the hour that was in New York and seeing that you had spent three hours with your new friends you jump of your chair and said:  
—I am so sorry Wink and Prince Nuada, but I must go, my father will kill me if I do not go home now. —. And then the elf changed his little happy face with a worried one and after that a one that looked angry because in that moment, he took a knife of the table, a big one and not the one you used to cut donuts to share with him, and said:  
—I will not let him hurt you, not if I hurt him first. —. So, in that way after that he started to walk in direction of the entrance of the lair where you stopped him by putting yourself on his way and you tell him:  
—Wow. Wow. Wow. Easy there prince. You are not going to hurt my dad; it is a human expression we use to mean punishment. He is going to punish me by not let me go outside of home and see you. So chill Nuada, this is not a big deal and you do not need to kill someone. —. Trying to calm him down because now you see that he has a strong personality which was attractive in some way, specially if you saw him jealous some time in the future, but still could get out of control sometimes. So, in that moment you took the knife from him and put it inside your bag, as well for the thermos with tea inside, before taking it and put it on your shoulder so in that way you could go home. But not before hugging Mr. Wink and then the prince, who receive you in his arms and hugged you tight so in that way you could see that was going to miss you like you did when you were not with him. When both of you were separated not only by your father but also by the distance of the base and this line of the subway B, why in hell the government had to build the base so far from here? You did not know or wanted to because after all even if your father grounded you for life, he already was taking you away from the place you knew for years and almost since you were just a baby. You wanted to stay but not only for your friends and family but also for him, because like you had said before your feelings where telling you that you were destinated to be at his side. Meet him and be there in front of him letting him go so in that way you could just go home and put on a shelf the knife you took from him not only to prevent him of killing your father but also to remember him when you where not with Nuada. — I will see you soon prince, it was a nice tea. —you said then, when you got yourself out of your mind and smiled at the elf who did the same before watching you turn your back on him and start to walk in direction of the exit of his home where before you could get out of there, he said to you:  
—I will be waiting for you princess. —. Which made you smile before going out of the door and closing it behind you so in that way you could just let out a sigh before starting to walk again in direction of home to take a shower and stay all the night up thinking in the prince.

The man that somehow made you feel alive again and more than ever.


End file.
